El Juego de la Verdad
by VaneBB
Summary: La última ocurrencia de Ángela para juntar a Booth y Brennan.
1. Una Divertida Barbacoa

CAPÍTULO 1: UNA DIVERTIDA BARBACOA.

La barbacoa había sido un éxito.

Eran las hamburguesas más ricas que había tomado nunca, aseguró Booth. Y él era un experto en la materia.

Hasta Brennan se había animado a probarlas. Aunque Ángela estaba segura de que no había sido por la tentación de la carne, literalmente hablando, sino por la que suponían los dedos que sostenían el pequeño bocado.

Booth se lo había ofrecido en broma, esperando que lo rechazara pero, sorprendentemente, Brennan inclinó la cabeza hacia él, y mordisqueó el trozo de bocadillo directamente de su mano, rozándole los dedos con los labios.

Al pobre Booth casi le da un infarto. Y Brennan sonrió traviesa.

Ángela empezaba a sospechar que su amiga ya no era la chica inocente que ella había conocido. Que poco a poco estaba despertando y, en cierta manera, jugaba con ellos aprovechándose de la situación.

Pero no pensaba descubrirla. Era divertidísimo ver las caras de Booth cada vez que ella lo ponía en esos pequeños aprietos. Estaba claro que el hombre maldecía el día que le había hablado de la dichosa línea.


	2. Una Relación Adorable

CAPÍTULO 2: UNA RELACIÓN ADORABLE.

Cuando los demás invitados se fueron, los cuatro amigos se acomodaron en los sofás del jardín y, acompañados de un escocés de no sé cuantos años (una de las razones por las que a Booth le gustaban las invitaciones a casa de Hodgins), se dispusieron a disfrutar de la preciosa noche y de la inmejorable compañía.

Ángela observaba a Booth y Brennan y sonreía para sí misma. Ellos tal vez no se daban cuenta pero eran una pareja. De hecho, se llevaban mucho mejor que la mayoría de sus amigos casados, comprometidos o lo que fuera.

Y ya no se trataba sólo del trabajo. En el terreno laboral eran de lo más profesionales. Es que pasaban juntos prácticamente todo su tiempo libre.

Si tenían un caso, después iban al diner a relajarse. Si no lo tenían, quedaban para contarse lo que habían hecho durante el día.

Era raro el fin de semana que Booth tenía a Parker que Brennan no estuviera invitada a acompañarlos en sus excursiones, partidos, o lo que fuera que hubieran organizado.

Hasta tenían al pobre niño un poco confundido, no entendía que ellos no fueran novios pero estuvieran todo el tiempo juntos y felices, mientras que su madre y el capitán fantástico, que se supone que si lo eran, estaban todo el rato tirándose los trastos a la cabeza.

Pero en realidad le daba igual. Huesos era divertidísima y le gustaba ver a su padre tan feliz, así que fueran lo que fueran era genial.

Y cuando no tenían a Parker buscaban algo que hacer juntos. Booth la llevaba al cine o a bailar. Brennan lo llevaba a él a ver alguna exposición o le pedía que la acompañara a las firmas de sus libros.

O simplemente se pasaban las noches de los sábados en casa de Huesos, viendo viejas películas y encargando comida a domicilio.

Si Booth hasta había ido con ellas de compras.

Se había ofrecido con la excusa de ayudarlas con las bolsas, pero había disfrutado lo indecible viendo a Brennan probándose todos aquellos modelitos.

Iban buscando un vestido para la despedida de Cullen. Se prejubilaba y le habían organizado una pequeña fiesta.

Booth le pidió a Huesos que fuera con él, asegurándole en todo momento que no se trataba de una cita sino que, dado que ella era su compañera de trabajo y él su jefe, lo normal sería que fueran juntos. Obviando el hecho de que todos sus compañeros iban con sus esposas o novias.

Él se puso un poco nervioso al preguntárselo, porque con Huesos nunca se sabía lo que podías esperar, pero a ella le había encantado la idea. Y cuando le informó de que hacía siglos que no iba de compras e iba a aprovechar la ocasión, él se ofreció a acompañarlas. Fue divertidísimo.

Acabaron discutiendo como un matrimonio sobre si Huesos debía o no comprarse un vestido que le quedaba espectacular pero era carísimo.

A ella le parecía un despilfarro teniendo en cuenta las miserias del mundo. Pero Booth, que estaba dispuesto a no comer durante un mes con tal de volver a ver a Huesos con ese vestido, especialmente como su acompañante, se ofreció a regalárselo.

Ella, con su habitual delicadeza, le dijo que cómo demonios lo iba a pagar si su sueldo apenas le llegaba para el alquiler, la comida y los gastos de Parker, y él tuvo que reconocer que tenía razón.

Pero fue tal la cara de desilusión que puso, que Brennan anunció que se lo llevaba. Podía permitírselo, y porque por una vez se diera un capricho no pasaba nada.

Salieron los dos como niños con zapatos nuevos, decidiendo cuál de las coloristas corbatas de Booth quedaría mejor con el vestido.

Eso por no comentar lo de ayer.

Al salir del trabajo habían ido a una cervecería nueva a tomar algo y Booth, sentado al lado de Brennan, por supuesto, colocó su brazo en el respaldo del sillón de tal manera que quedaba sobre los hombros de ella pero sin tocarla.

Hasta que las teorías conspiratorias de Hodgins llegaron a tal punto de absurdo que todos rieron a carcajadas y, con la risa, su mano se deslizó hacia la suave piel de ella.

Al contacto la miró asustado, pensando sin duda que corría el riesgo de que le partiera algo, pero como ella le sonreía tranquila, le devolvió la sonrisa y ya no movió el brazo en toda la noche.

Desde su posición y con la tenue luz no podía estar segura, pero Ángela habría jurado que, en algún momento, sus dedos hasta llegaron a acariciar el brazo desnudo de ella.

Dios! Estaban locos el uno por el otro y eran adorables. Tenían que estar juntos. Juntos de verdad. Qué podía hacer para que dieran el paso? No creía que hiciera falta mucho. A veces parecían a punto de estallar.

En realidad no le extrañaba. Hacía meses que ninguno estaba con nadie. Y ella sabía por qué. Lo reconocieran o no, pensaban que estar con otros sería una traición. Y ellos nunca, nunca, se traicionarían.

Pero si no podían estar con otros y no se dejaban estar juntos mal los veía. De pronto se le ocurrió una idea.


	3. Un Juego Inocente

CAPÍTULO 3: UN JUEGO INOCENTE.

Ey chicos, por qué no jugamos a algo? Ángela sabes que soy un exjugador, no me tientes.

Estoy pensando en algo inocente (al menos en ese sentido). Por qué no jugamos al juego de la verdad?

Qué es eso? Preguntó Brennan.

Nunca has jugado al juego de la verdad, cariño? Verás es una forma de conocer mejor a tus amigos. Cada uno puede hacer a los demás las preguntas que quiera, con la única condición de que siempre hay que decir la verdad. Si por alguna razón no se puede, se le impone al insincero un castigo que, sin excusas, debe cumplir.

Era evidente que a Booth no le parecía muy buena idea pero, una vez más, Brennan los sorprendió a todos.

Parece muy divertido, venga, empiezo yo. Le puedo preguntar a quién quiera? A quien tú quieras.

Booth! Si? Cuál fue la primera chica con la que te acostaste y cómo fue. Cómo??? Bueno, Ángela ha dicho que puedo preguntar lo que quiera.

Aquello iba a ser más fácil de lo que Ángela había supuesto. No iba a tener que empujarlos ni un poquito. Brennan sola se iba a encargar de todo. Genial.

Ya, pero, bueno… Esa es una cuestión un poco íntima y, además, son dos preguntas, no una. Vamos Booth no seas tímido, de eso se trata este juego, de abrirse a tus amigos, confiar en ellos. Qué pasa no confías en mí? Preguntó Brennan.

Buenísimo Brennan, buenísimo, con eso lo había pillado.

Sabes que si Huesos. Hum, está bien, pero luego pregunto yo. Vale. Pues fue con una chica de mi instituto. Se llamaba Christine. Era preciosa. Estábamos todos locos por ella pero ella tenía un par de años más que nosotros y no nos hacía ni caso.

Hasta que un día, no sé por qué, se me acercó al final de un partido y me invitó a una fiesta que iba a dar en su casa. Cuando llegué no había ninguna fiesta. Me hizo pasar a su habitación y, bueno, nos desnudamos y… Lo hicimos.

Estuvo muy bien. Bueno, ella me dijo que le gustó. Salimos una temporada pero luego se fue a la universidad y no la volví a ver. Aún hoy en día no entiendo por qué me eligió a mí.

Es evidente. Qué? Que es evidente que te eligió a ti porque eres estructuralmente perfecto y sus hormonas adolescentes se alteraban al verte.

Vaya gracias Huesos, creo. Y tú? Cuándo lo hiciste por primera vez? Yo en la universidad. Con uno de mis profesores de primero.

Te van los profesores, eh? Los alumnos eran demasiado inmaduros para mí. Estuvo bien. Me relajó. Y vosotros qué?

Mientras Ángela y Hodgins contaban sus respectivas experiencias, con un joven italiano en su primera visita a Roma y una guapa francesa de intercambio en su colegio, Booth no dejaba de mirar a Brennan.

Aún sentía el contacto de sus labios en los dedos, el escalofrío que le había provocado ese simple roce, y odiaba imaginársela con otro hombre. Y sobre todo odiaba que fuera tan fría con esos temas. Es que nadie la había amado de verdad? Nadie le había enseñado lo que se puede llegar a sentir?

Booth! Despierta! Te está preguntando Hodgins. Qué? Que con cuántas mujeres has estado? Tío, vaya pregunta!

Qué pasa has perdido la cuenta? Huesos no te pases, no he estado con tantas mujeres y, desde luego, me acuerdo perfectamente de todas ellas.

No has estado con muchas? Me parece raro. Por qué demonios te parece raro? Bueno, dadas tus características antropológicas…

Déjalo, anda! La verdad es que al poco tiempo de dejarlo con Christine conocí a Rebeca, ya sabéis como terminó la cosa.

Después salí con una compañera de trabajo, hasta que la trasladaron. Luego conocí a Cam. Tessa. Otra vez Rebeca. Otra vez Cam.

Saliste con una compañera de trabajo??? Si, por qué? Y la línea? Qué línea? Sabía perfectamente de qué línea le estaba hablando pero no había esperado una pregunta tan directa. Como si Huesos se anduviera normalmente por las ramas.

Bueno, ella trabajaba en las oficinas. No era agente de campo. Así que el riesgo era limitado. Ya. No parecía muy convencida pero, por lo menos, dejó el tema.

Ángela se frotaba las manos. Todo estaba yendo mucho mejor de lo que esperaba.

Y tú? Yo qué? Con cuántos tíos has estado tú? Por qué lo había preguntado? En realidad no quería saberlo. Pero ya no había marcha atrás.

Pues… Después del profesor del que os hablé conocí a Michel. El traidor? El mismo. Luego salí una temporada con un arqueólogo, pero no hacíamos más que discutir. Después estuve con David, con Sully, y por el medio con algún tío más. Nada importante.

A Booth parecía que iba a darle algo de un momento a otro pero Brennan parloteaba tan tranquila. Claro, estábamos hablando de sexo, no de amor. A ver cómo reaccionaba ahora.


	4. Amor Verdadero

CAPÍTULO 4: AMOR VERDADERO.

Me toca a mí. Dijo Ángela. Cuándo os enamorasteis por primera vez?

Bueno, yo, cuando conocí a Christine, claro. Claro, por qué claro? Qué demonios tiene que ver el sexo con el amor?

Huesos por favor, ya te he explicado que el sexo cuando estás enamorado es mucho mejor.

Si, se lo había explicado. Recordaba perfectamente cada una de las palabras que había dicho aquélla noche. Y sobre todo recordaba que no había podido dormir imaginando cómo sus cuerpos se fundían hasta convertirse en uno solo.

Estás bien Huesos? Sí, yo, esto, si. Y tú, cielo? Has estado enamorada? La verdad es que no lo sé. Cómo puedes no saberlo Huesos? Booth frustrado.

Bueno, no se qué se siente exactamente cuando se está enamorado, así que como puedo identificar si lo he estado? Qué se siente cuando estás enamorado?

Ángela se acurrucó junto a Hodgins, este la atrajo hacia sí, y mirándose a los ojos le respondieron.

Cuando estás enamorado te sientes bien, feliz, a gusto. Deseas pasar todo el tiempo del mundo con esa persona. Compartir con ella los buenos momentos, y tenerla a tu lado cuando las cosas van mal.

Te sientes seguro, protegido, confiado, pero al mismo tiempo tan excitado como si estuvieras viviendo la más emocionante de las aventuras.

Y cuando te mira… Cuando te mira una sensación cálida se extiende por todo tu cuerpo y deseas que te coja entre sus brazos y…

Pero ellos ya no la estaban escuchando. Tenían los ojos fijos en el otro, las pupilas dilatadas, las respiraciones agitadas. Vaya, por fin se habían dado cuenta!

Chicos!! Qué os pasa? Parecéis alterados. Los dos se volvieron hacia ella un tanto ruborizados.

Entonces Bren, has estado enamorada? Sí, creo que sí. Creo que estoy enamorada, murmuró.

Casi se pudo ver el vuelco que dio el corazón de Booth. Lo está? Está hablando en presente?

Y quién es el afortunado? Sully, tal vez? No, no, en su momento lo pensé pero es evidente que no, si no me habría ido con él. Qué razón iba a tener para quedarme?

Bueno ya sabes lo que dijo Gordon (Booth). Sí, claro. Clarísimo, se burló Ángela. Entonces, quién?

Esto… No os lo puedo decir! Por qué no? Bueno, porque tal vez lo conozcáis, y sería muy incómodo.

Conocerlo? Cómo vamos a conocer a uno de esos científicos terriblemente inteligentes que te vuelven loca?

Dios mío no se había enterado de nada! Son imposibles. Iba a haber que tomar medidas drásticas.

Booth parecía desesperado. Y de hecho lo estaba. Huesos, su Huesos, estaba enamorada. Sabía que no podía tenerla, pero mientras no estuviera con nadie podían pasar juntos todo el tiempo, y él podía soñar en ser el primero. El primero que la hiciera sentir de verdad. Pero ahora…

Bueno cielo, pues si no respondes ya sabes lo que te espera. El castigo. Pero antes… Hay otra cosa que me gustaría saber.

Más? Dios mío, ya había tenido suficiente!

Hemos hablado de la primera vez que nos enamoramos pero… Qué hay de la última. Cuándo os enamorasteis por última vez?

Bueno, yo, creo que he estado enamorado de todas las mujeres de las que os he hablado.

De todas? Si Huesos, de todas. Si me atrae alguien lo suficiente como para querer hacerle el amor suelo acabar enamorándome.

Ya, pero eso no responde a mi pregunta Booth. Cómo que no? No. Quieres decir que la última mujer de la que te has enamorado es Cam? Bueno no, en realidad no.

No? Entonces quién? Oye, si tú no dices el nombre de tu amor oculto no sé por qué tengo que decirlo yo.

Está bien, está bien, tranquilos. Y tú, cielo? Yo… Yo sólo me he enamorado una vez, así que es la primera y la última, dijo a regañadientes.

Bien, entonces, preferís el castigo a confesar? Ambos asintieron apesadumbrados. Pues el castigo es el siguiente.


	5. Dulce Castigo

CAPÍTULO 5: DULCE CASTIGO.

Quiero que paséis, al menos media hora, en una cama, juntos… Y desnudos.

Queeeeeé? Qué tontería es esa Ángela, somos compañeros, no podemos… Oye, yo no estoy diciendo que tengáis que hacer nada, de hecho, durante esa media hora, no podéis tocaros.

Pero entonces, por qué… Bueno, digamos que me he enterado de lo de Caroline en navidad, por cierto, me ha decepcionado muchísimo que ninguno de los dos me lo contara. Y como parece ser que fue espectacular. Ahora sí que se habían sonrojado. He decidido que yo también quiero ser gamberra.

Hodgins se moría de risa. Hacía tiempo que se había dado cuenta de lo que hacía su novia y no podía dejar de admirarla. El FBI gastándose una pasta en sesiones de terapia para esos dos y ella, en una tarde, estaba consiguiendo más que Sweets en años. Lo que habría dado porque el crío estuviera allí.

Ni hablar, me niego! Por favor Booth, lo dices como si estar conmigo desnudo en una cama fuera el peor de los castigos.

Qué??? No Huesos, nada de eso, de hecho no hay nada que me apetezca más… Quiero decir que… Bueno, yo… Mira no sé lo que quiero decir, pero estoy seguro de que de esto no puede salir nada bueno.

Pues yo creo que deberíamos hacerlo! Huesos sabes lo que dices? Claro que lo sé! Nos hemos comprometido a ser sinceros y si no podemos serlo nos merecemos el castigo.

Pero sólo es un juego de niños! No se trata del juego sino de cumplir una promesa. Quieres que en el futuro piense que eres un hombre en el que no se puede confiar? Claro que no pero…

Nada de peros. Podéis elegir la habitación que queráis. Os desnudáis y os relajáis un rato. Vale, vamos. Vale, vamos?? Iba a estar desnudo en una cama con Huesos sin poder tocarla? Qué cosas horribles había hecho para que Dios lo castigara de esa manera!!

Ángela los llevó a la habitación de invitados donde Brennan solía quedarse cuando se les hacía tarde y, sin más, cerró la puerta.

Booth estaba paralizado de terror y Huesos estaba furiosa… Y desnudándose!!! Se estaba quitando la ropa con total naturalidad delante de sus narices, mientras protestaba por su falta de honestidad.

Creía que éramos amigos de verdad Booth. Que nos lo contábamos todo. Pero ya veo que no. Oye que tú tampoco has confesado, procurando mirar hacia otro lado.

Ya pero yo he dado una razón. Tu ni siquiera eso. Qué pasa no te desnudas? Huesos yo no sé si esto es una buena idea. Tú, yo, desnudos…

Qué tiene de malo? Booth levantó la mirada y se la encontró a unos pasos de él, mirándolo resuelta con las manos en las caderas, y en braguita y sujetador.

Que qué tiene de malo? Tragó saliva. Dios Huesos, eres preciosa!!! No lo había podido evitar. No tenía que haberlo dicho pero le había salido, sin más.

Gracias Booth, sonreía sincera y feliz, y al mirarla a los ojos se derritió. Definitivamente no podía hacerlo.

Escucha Huesos, no es una buena idea porque tú, yo, bueno, tú eres una mujer, yo soy un hombre… Y yo te deseo como jamás he deseado a nadie, pensó, y si te tengo desnuda a mi lado no voy a poder resistirme. Déjate de tonterías y desnúdate de una vez.

Oyes algo Angie? Están discutiendo. Discutiendo? Están desnudos en una habitación y están discutiendo?? Vaya manera de perder el tiempo. Ya sabes como son. Les cuesta asimilar ciertas cosas. Tan listos y tan tontos, increíble.

Entonces te desnudas o no? Me siento un poco vulnerable en esta situación. Está bien pero date la vuelta. Que me dé la vuelta? Booth no me lo puedo creer? Ya te he visto desnudo! Lo sé pero…

Protestando se dio la vuelta y Booth decidió que había sido una mala idea. Por detrás era igual de increíble.

Mira lo mejor será que nos metamos en la cama con la ropa interior y, una vez allí, nos la quitemos. Está bien.

Booth se sacó los vaqueros y la camiseta rezando porque su cuerpo se comportara un ratito más, y se metieron en la cama.

Era blanda y suave, y olía muy bien. Se retorcieron bajo las sábanas y se deshicieron del resto de su atuendo.

Bien. Listo. Lo peor había pasado. O tal vez no. Estaba allí, a su lado, desnuda, cubierta apenas por una sábana, y le sonreía, por favor que no le sonriera así.

Sabes Booth, en realidad creo que estoy enfadada porque ya no eres sólo mi compañero, mi amigo… Ah no? El pánico volvía a apoderarse de él.

No Booth, tú y Parker sois ahora parte de mi familia, y tengo miedo de que te enamores de otra persona, las cosas cambien y vuelva a perder a mi familia.

Huesos eso no va a pasar. Extendió su mano para acariciarle la mejilla suavemente, conmovido. No lo sabes. De hecho sería normal, tú eres un hombre joven, sano, con necesidades. Ya estábamos otra vez con el tema.

Y ya sé que tú y yo no podemos acostarnos así que en algún momento buscarás a otra persona. Dios, odiaba que fuera tan sincera.

Bueno Huesos, me estás cargando a mí con toda la culpa, cómo si tú no necesitaras el sexo para nada, es más, es probable que en algún momento desees tener tus propios hijos, aunque ahora no lo creas.

Pero para mí es distinto, ya sabes, yo creo en el sexo sin amor, y en cuanto a lo de los hijos, cuando desee tenerlos… Había dicho cuando desee tenerlos? Eso ya era un gran paso. Espero poder contar contigo.

CÓMO?? Bueno, ya sé que es dar muchas cosas por supuestas, pero había pensado que si algún día tengo hijos me gustaría tenerlos contigo.

Dios, había pensado en tener hijos con él! La sola idea lo estaba volviendo loco. Hasta casi se había olvidado de la situación en la que estaban. Casi.

Pero Huesos si no podemos acostarnos cómo… Ah, ya! Me estás diciendo que me pedirás prestados algunos de mis soldaditos para acometer la tarea, ya sabes, en un frasquito y todo eso.

Bueno no, en realidad no era eso lo que yo había pensado. OH, DIOS! Pues creo que sólo hay otra manera. Respira hondo Seeley.

Huesos por favor, que me estás contando? Bueno, lo de la línea es cosa tuya, yo no tendría problema en cruzarla si los dos estuviéramos de acuerdo y, por supuesto, sabiendo lo mal que lo pasaste cuando Rebeca no quiso casarse, nunca te separaría de tus hijos.

Eso es todo un detalle por tu parte Huesos… Pero te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo???? Sólo digo que ya somos una familia ahora así que lo lógico, si en algún momento deseamos aumentarla, es que lo hagamos juntos.

VALE, YA BASTA! Estamos juntos y desnudos en una cama, y me estás diciendo que no te importaría acostarte conmigo??!!

Exacto. De hecho me encantaría. Te encantaría?! TE ENCANTARÍA ACOSTARTE CONMIGO??!!

Huesos has perdido el juicio, creo que hemos bebido demasiado y estamos diciendo cosas de las que mañana nos vamos a arrepentir. Y como esto siga así también vamos a hacerlas.

Además, tu no acabas de decir que estás enamorada de no sé qué científico brillante. No, eso lo has dicho tú. Cómo que lo he dicho yo? Yo he dicho que creo que estoy enamorada. Tú te has inventado lo del científico.

Pero entonces de quién… No, no lo voy a preguntar. No quiero saberlo. Y, bueno, tú también has insinuado que hay alguien en tu vida.

Si Huesos, TÚ!! Tú eres toda mi vida. Tú y Parker sois lo que más quiero en este mundo y esa maldita línea no me importa nada, lo que me preocupa es que al cruzarla todo se estropee.

Que llegue un día en que tú te canses y no quieras seguir conmigo. Significas demasiado para mí. Prefiero tenerte siempre un poco que tenerte totalmente y luego perderte.

Eso es de cobardes Booth, no te tenía por un cobarde. Le estaba llamando cobarde? Ya había tenido suficiente.

Se inclinó hacia ella y la besó con pasión. Ella le respondió con igual intensidad. Por fin!

Cuando las sábanas se deslizaron entre ellos el contacto de sus cuerpos les recordó que estaban desnudos.

Se abrazaron queriendo sentirse más cerca y Booth rodó hasta dejarla debajo.

Iba a enseñarle de una vez por todas lo que era el verdadero amor. En ese momento Ángela llamó a la puerta.

Chicos! Hace rato que pasó el tiempo. Espero que os hayáis comportado. Recordad que no podéis tocaros. No había un centímetro de su cuerpo que no estuviera en contacto con el del otro y la sensación era tan increíble.

Ya vamos Ángela. Espera un segundo. Vamos a tener que dejarlo… De momento. Seguimos después? Puedes jurarlo.


	6. Experimentaremos Juntos

CAPÍTULO 6: EXPERIMENTAREMOS JUNTOS.

Entonces qué tal? Habéis sido buenos? Castigo superado? En realidad no Ángela. Nos hemos besado, nos hemos abrazado y hasta nos hemos acariciado.

Huesos! Qué? Es la verdad! No hemos sido capaces, es que tú has visto a Booth desnudo? Huesos!! No, no he tenido el placer.

Pues si lo vieras lo entenderías, es irresistible! Chicas, estoy aquí. Y yo también estoy aquí, Hodgins malhumorado. Ángela se moría de risa. Brennan parecía francamente disgustada por haber decepcionado a su amiga.

Anda por qué no os vais a casa a terminar lo que habéis empezado. Eso teníamos pensado. Huesos!!! Pero Booth es lo que hemos hablado! Era mucho.

Vámonos, anda. Booth la cogió por el brazo y se la llevó a rastras antes de que siguera contando intimidades.

Cuando llegaron a fuera la soltó y se miraron, un poco tímidos. Ha sido una barbacoa genial, verdad? La mejor. Venga, te llevo a casa.

Quieres… Quieres subir? Claro que quiero Huesos pero no sé si… Booth por favor. Cómo iba a decirle que no si lo miraba de aquélla manera.

Lo único que… Qué pasa Huesos? Lo de los niños. Quieres tener niños ya? No, no, precisamente, tú, estás preparado? Llevo tres años preparado. Entonces perfecto.

Entraron en su apartamento cogidos de la mano y se desnudaron el uno al otro, lentamente, acariciando cada nuevo trozo de piel que iban descubriendo.

Cuando estuvieron totalmente desnudos se abrazaron con fuerza, y Booth empujó a Brennan suavemente hacia la cama.

Se colocó a su lado y la besó. Sólo se besaron durante minutos, hasta que sus cuerpos empezaron a protestar. Los cubrieron también a ellos de besos para calmarlos, pero el efecto fue justo el contrario.

Cada beso de Booth en una zona hasta entonces desconocida la hacía desearlo más y más, y ante el riesgo de perder el sentido le suplicó que se lo enseñara ya.

El qué Huesos? Lo que se siente. Él sonrió y, como siempre, cumplió sus deseos.

Huesos? Hum? Soy yo? Si tu eres qué? El primer y último hombre del que te has enamorado? El único?

Pensé que, después de lo que hemos hecho, te había quedado claro.

Bueno si, pero quería oírtelo decir. Eres tú Booth. El primero y el último.

Bien porque lo que yo siento por ti tampoco lo había sentido nunca antes, y no quería ser el único novato en esto.

Experimentaremos juntos. Empieza a gustarme esto de la ciencia.


End file.
